Reawakening
by Alani
Summary: After an accident, Mulder wakes up in a world that's very different to his own. How can he make things right again? Please read and review! Updated ch 5.
1. Prologue

THE X-FILES

REAWAKENING

SUMMARY: After an accident, Mulder wakes up in a world that's very different to his own. How can he make things right again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Wish I did. SIGH.

Prologue

6.36 PM

Washington DC

Scully glanced over at her partner when he finished complaining. They were driving down a long, gravelly road, heading back to Washington. They'd been out all day on an assignment given to them by AD Kersh. It hadn't been an assignment really, they just interviewed a couple who were suspects in a murder case. Mulder had complained it was another useless case, a waste of their time.

" Sometimes I just wish…" Mulder trailed off.

" You wish what?" Scully asked.

" That things were different."

" Different? In what way?" Scully replied, glancing in the review mirror. There was a car behind them. Thinking nothing of it, she concentrated on the road ahead.

" I don't know…just different to the way things are now." Mulder said.

Scully nodded. She didn't blame him. They've been reassigned and the X-Files, Mulder's life's work was taken away from him.

Scully sighed and looked in the review mirror when she realised the car was still there. The car drove closer and Scully put her foot down on the accelerator just a bit.

" What's wrong?" Mulder asked, opening his eyes.

" We're being followed." Scully replied. Mulder craned his neck to see the car on their tail.

The car bumped them suddenly, making Scully and Mulder jolt forward in their seats. Scully sped up a little faster. She looked up to see the car's headlights glaring in the review mirror, making it hard to see.

There was a loud crash and she desperately tried to regain control of the car as it slid down an embankment and came to a crashing halt.

XXX

Mulder opened his eyes but closed them. The light was too bright.

" Mr. Mulder?" a voice asked, " Mr. Mulder, open your eyes." And Mulder did as he was told. The light was gone but his eyesight was still blurry. He could just make out the shape of a man leaning down, studying him.

" Mr. Mulder, are you going to stick with us now?" the doctor asked, once again shining his light in his eyes.

" W-what happened?" he asked, struggling to sit up but was forced back down again.

" You were in a car accident. How do you feel?"

" My head hurts…my eyes are blurry." Mulder replied, and then remembered Scully. " Scully…where's Scully?"

" You have a concussion and your eyesight will return to normal soon. And I don't know any Scully."

" She was driving…she was in the car with me." Mulder explained.

The doctor gave him a worried frown," Mr. Mulder, you were the only one found in the car by a police officer."

" No…"

A nurse came in and spoke quietly to the doctor.

" You have a visitor." The doctor told him and opened the door. Scully walked in, looking worried.

" Mulder, are you okay?" she asked him lightly touching his shoulder, " When they called me at work and told me you'd been in an accident, I got worried…"

" You were at work?" Mulder answered looking confused, " Scully, you were in the car with me."

Scully exchanged a glance with the doctor.

" He's got a concussion." The doctor said as if that explained everything.

" Mulder, just lie down and rest." Scully advised and noticed Mulder had become fixated something on her left hand.

She was wearing a wedding ring.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Something's wrong with this picture. Mulder thought as he kept staring at the ring.

" Mulder?" Scully studied her former partner, " Are you okay?"

" What's with the ring?" Mulder asked.

" Excuse me?"

" The wedding ring." Mulder repeated.

Scully frowned and touched his forehead gently, " Mulder, you've got a concussion and your memory is most likely foggy. Try and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

" Scully-" Mulder protested but she was already gone.

X X X

The following afternoon Mulder was released from hospital after x-rays came back clear. Mulder got dressed, the dizziness and blurriness of his eyesight and cleared but his headache still lingered. He grabbed his wallet and checked his pocket for his car keys but found none.

He took a cab home instead. He unlocked the door and entered his dark apartment. He was about to go into the kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could ask who was in his apartment, he was grabbed by the arms and shoved against the wall.

" What are you doing?" Mulder shouted as he struggled to free himself.

" I want to ask you the same thing Mulder," the voice hissed. The man let go of Mulder and Mulder faced the intruder.

It was Alex Krycek and he was pointing his gun at him.

" Krycek. What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Mulder demanded, clenching his fists.

" Your apartment?" Krycek scoffed. Mulder reached over and turned on the lights.

" Yes, my apartment. I want an explanation."

Krycek took something out of his pocket, " This is my apartment." He told him and Mulder glanced down at the business card. It was an FBI issued business card.

Why was Krycek still using his old business card?

Mulder lunged for Krycek but Krycek was ready for him and pinned him against the wall again, " Get out of here before I call the cops." Krycek warned and Mulder snorted.

" Call the cops? That's funny. Considering you're in _my _apartment." Mulder said pushing him away. At that moment Krycek's cell phone went off.

" Yeah." Krycek said into the phone. He listened for a while, " I guess that explains why he's in my apartment." There was a pause, " I tried to tell him but he won't listen to me. Ok…bye." He hung up,

" Apparently you were in a car accident. I'll let you go this once. But if I ever catch you in here again-"

" But-"

" Go Mulder, before I change my mind." Krycek warned, lowering his gun.

Mulder reluctantly left his apartment. His head throbbed as he limped towards the elevator.

X X X

Mulder waited for Scully to answer the door. But it wasn't Scully, it was a woman he'd never seen before.

" Yes?" the woman greeted him.

" Uh…sorry. Is Scully home?"

" Who?"

" Dana Scully. Is she home?"

" She doesn't live here anymore. I think you got the wrong address."

" I don't think so. This is her apartment-"

" Dana Scully…I remember her name now. She moved out about three years ago."

" Three years-" Mulder stared at her, " Why?"

" To get married I believe. Or at least that's what the landlord told me."

" Did she leave a forwarding address?"

" No, I'm sorry." The woman closed the door on him then and Mulder walked down the hallway. There was only one place left for him to go.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mulder opened the door to his office, closed it and sat down at his desk. There was mail in his inbox and he reached for them. He was about to open one when he saw who it was addressed to.

Alex Krycek.

He stared at the name, his mind whirling. This couldn't be happening. Krycek couldn't be involved with the X-Files. His life's work. There was no way.

He leaned over and snatched the name plate in front of him and turned it over. Sure enough, it read Alex Krycek. He threw it across the room just as the phone rang, making him jump.

He didn't answer it, instead he let the machine get it. The voice sounded familiar and his eyes widened. What was he doing calling Krycek?

The door opened and Scully entered the office.

" You shouldn't be here Mulder." Scully greeted him. Mulder, he's coming. You have to get out of here." Scully warned him urgently.

" Who's coming?" Mulder didn't move.

" The Assistant Director." Scully grabbed Mulder's arm.

" AD Kersh? Let him find me."

" Let's go Mulder." Scully ordered and resultantly Mulder followed.

" Everything's all screwed up." Mulder said.

" How is everything screwed up?" Scully asked.

" Krycek! It's like he's…replaced me. He's living in my apartment, he has the X-Files."

" Mulder, you know Krycek's been in charge of the X-Files for a few years now." Scully replied.

" No, I didn't."

Scully paused. " I think you may be suffering from amnesia. Which isn't unusual for someone in your condition. Let me take you home where I can examine you."

" Sure." Mulder agreed tiredly. And he was even more confused. Krycek has been in charge of the X-Files for a few years? What about him?

X X X

7.36 PM

" Why are we stopping here?" Mulder asked Scully as they pulled up in front of the Lone Gunmen Offices.

" You live here." Scully replied and Mulder stared at her. She got out of the car and he followed.

She rang the buzzer and a couple of minutes later, Richard Langly answered the door, " Well, he's finally out of the hospital." Langly greeted him, " Welcome back Mulder."

" Thanks." Mulder followed him into the warehouse.

" So is he okay?" John Byers asked Scully.

" I think he's got amnesia. He doesn't remember anything before the accident." Scully said, " Sit down Mulder."

" I'm fine," Mulder protested, " I just have a headache."

" Amnesia is usually temporary. You should get your memory back in a few days."

" And if he doesn't?" Langly asked.

" Then its back to the hospital for tests." Scully said.

" Where's Frohike?" Mulder asked looking around. The oldest of the trio was missing.

There was silence.

" Guys?" Mulder looked at Byers and Langly, " Where's Frohike?"

" Uh….he doesn't live here anymore." Langly replied shrugging.

" He doesn't? Why?"

" Long story. We'll tell you later." Byers said, " I'm glad you're okay." He then disappeared.

" What's with him?" Mulder asked. Byers seemed different somehow.

" He hasn't been the same since Frohike left." Scully replied.

" Think I need to lie down." Mulder groaned, " Langly can you show me where I sleep?"

" I'll call you tomorrow." Scully said and he nodded, " I still need some answers."

" And you'll get them." Scully promised.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mulder rolled over and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was still the bedroom that was apparently his. He had hoped that yesterday had been nothing more than a nightmare.

This is all real. Mulder thought, This is my life.

He had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Langly was talking on the phone but hung up when he saw Mulder.

" Who were you talking to?" Mulder asked him.

" Nobody important." Langly replied but didn't sound convincing. Mulder sat down at a table.

" So, fill me in. Why am I not working at the FBI and living with you three? I mean, two."

" A long story short. You got booted of the X-Files and you refused to accept reassignment so they fired you. A couple of years later, the X-Files were reopened by you-know-who and you've been living and working with us ever since."

" So where is Frohike living and what's he doing?"

" He's living with a friend and I don't know what he's doing." Langly said not looking at Mulder. Langly knew more than what he was telling Mulder and they both knew it.

" And why did Frohike leave?"

" Do we have to talk about that right now? I've got deadlines." Langly said and turned to his computer.

" Right." Mulder took out his cell phone and called Scully.

" Scully."

" It's me. I need to see you."

There was a pause," Mulder-"

" Please. We need to talk. Langly gave me the run down on why my life is so different but he hasn't said anything about you."

" Okay. Come by my apartment." She gave him her address and he left the warehouse, taking a cab to Scully's home.

He rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and he was surprised to see Walter Skinner.

" Hey. What are you doing here?" Mulder asked him.

" I live here. You know that." Skinner replied letting him in.

" You live with Scully and her husband?" Mulder asked as he went in.

" Mulder, I _am_ her husband."

Mulder stared at his former boss in shock. Skinner and Scully married?

" You two….married?" he finally found his voice and glanced down at the ring on Skinner's own finger. Skinner left the apartment and Mulder looked away as Skinner kissed his wife goodbye. Scully closed the door.

" When did you marry him?"

" Two years ago." Scully replied. " Still can't remember anything?"

" Scully, there's a reason why I can't remember anything," Mulder said as he sat down on the couch, " This isn't real."

" What do you mean?"

" It's like I've woken up in a world that's so different to ours. I mean, to the one I know."

" You're from another world?" Scully's brow wrinkled with confusion, " Mulder, its _always_ been like this."

" I'm telling you Scully, it hasn't been." Mulder objected, " I think I'm in an some kind of alternate universe. There are several X-Files on the subject. If only I can get to them…"

" Well, if you're from another alternate universe, why don't you tell me what your world is like." Scully suggested, not believing a word Mulder was saying. Mulder was clearly having a hard time recovering from his accident. Perhaps he was discharged from the hospital too soon.

" I'm not from another alternate universe, _you_ are." Mulder said,

" Well, at the moment, you and I are still partners, Skinner is still AD. Krycek is hardly a blip on our radar…" he trailed off.

" We haven't been partners for nearly three years." Scully mused.

" We have to figure out how to make things right again." Mulder said.

" This isn't right?" Scully asked, " It feels right to _me_."

" You don't believe me. Well, I'll have to prove it to you somehow."

" Mulder," Scully protested, " I happen to like this world. Walter is my husband and I love him. I'm practising medicine again…" Mulder winced. It was the first time he's ever heard Scully refer to their boss as Walter. It sounded strange.

Mulder stood up, shaking his head, " You may like this world, but I don't. I'm going to get it back, starting with Krycek."

" You can't go to the office Mulder. If the AD catches you this time-"

" I'm going to get my life back." Mulder repeated before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Mulder arrived home and found Byers sitting in front of his computer, fingers resting on the keys but not moving. He was staring blankly into space.

" hey Byers," Mulder greeted his friend but got no response.

" Byers!" he tried again and Byers focused on him.

" Sorry Mulder, I was thinking." Byers took his hands away from the keyboard, " How are you feeling? Are you getting your memory back?"

" no, it's still a bit hazy. Look, I've been friends with you three a long time and everything is so screwed up. I want to know what happened between you three. I deserve some answers."

" You want to know why we got rid of that traitor?" Langly said.

" Traitor?"

" We found out Frohike betrayed us. Betrayed our cause. He went against everything we believed in." Byers said.

" We learned he was working for him." Langly added.

" Working for who?"

" The man you call the Cigarette Smoking Man." Byers told him and Mulder stared at them in shock.

" You're…kidding."

" No. We learned the truth…the hard way." Byers said, " we had a huge fight and we kicked him out." Byers stood up, " And that's what happened." He went upstairs.

" Byers is still upset over the whole thing," Langly said matter-of-factly.

" Well, obviously. You guys lived and worked together since 1989 and became close-"

" Not that close-Frohike didn't think so anyway." Langly said, " So I guess it made it easier for him to do the dirty on us."

**XXXX**

_THREE YEARS AGO_

_10:06 PM_

Langly watched as Frohike left the Lone Gunmen offices. Frohike had been going out at the same time nearly every night without saying anything to him or Byers. Langly usually followed him but lost him. This time he wasn't going to lose sight of Frohike. He was determined to find out what he was up to.

He followed Frohike a couple of blocks and saw Frohike talking on his cell phone. Langly followed him a couple more blocks til he saw Frohike entering an underground parking lot. He hid behind a column and peered around to see Frohike getting into a car. Langly saw a puff of smoke coming out of the window and he crept forward. His eyes went wide behind his glasses when he saw who the driver was. It couldn't be. But there he was.

And what the hell was Frohike doing meeting up with him?

There's got to be some explanation. Maybe Frohike is doing some undercover work. Maybe Byers DOES know. And why didn't they tell me? Langly thought to himself as he watched Frohike hand the CSM a video tape.

Langly had seen enough. He went home.

The next morning Byers and Langly waited for Frohike to get up. After finding out what Frohike was up to, Langly had told Byers and the two of them had stayed up all night trying to work out why Frohike would do this. Byers had assured Langly Frohike wasn't under cover, he was doing this on his own.

Frohike went downstairs to find Byers and Langly up already. He was surprised to see Langly up before 9am.

" Morning," Frohike greeted them but all he got was stony silence. He made himself a cup of coffee and glanced at them, " What's up with you guys?"

" You got in late last night," Langly replied.

" Huh? Oh, you know I went out." Frohike shrugged, " What's the big deal?"

" I saw you with him!" Langly burst out unable to contain himself any longer.

" Langly," Byers chided him, " We agreed to give Frohike the benefit of the doubt,"

" Screw that. Frohike, what the hell where you doing meeting up with the CSM?"

Frohike stared at Langly, " What were you doing following me?"

" That doesn't matter. You've been meeting up with the CSM nearly every night and giving him video tapes! Why? What's on those tapes?"

" I…I"

" Are you working with him?" Byers asked Frohike, " How long have you been working with him?"

Frohike glanced at Langly then at Byers. There was no way out. He had to come clean.

" Yes," he admitted.

Byers looked shocked then found his voice, " I can't believe it…for how long?"

" Since 1989…when we first started publishing and the year we met Mulder." Frohike confirmed.

" You son of a bitch," Langly swore.

" What where on those tapes?" Byers asked as anger started to mount.

" Surveillance of us and our work. Am I right?" Langly answered for Frohike who nodded silently.

" Well, I think we've heard enough. Frohike, I want you to pack your bags and leave." Byers ordered.

" Yeah get out you scum," Langly snarled.

" Look you guys-"

" Just go," Byers interrupted, " I don't want to see you ever again. Understand? "

**XXXX**

" I need to get his side of the story. Do you have his address?" Mulder asked standing up.

" You don't believe me?"

" It's not that. There's got to be some explanation on why Frohike would betray you."

Langly gave him Frohike's address. Mulder left determined to get some answers.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Mulder looked behind him but no one seemed to be following him but why did he get the feeling someone was?

He looked down at the piece of paper and up at the townhouse in front of him. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Frohike answered the door, " hey Mulder," he greeted him, not looking at all surprised to see him.

" Hi," Mulder said and Frohike let him inside. Mulder studied the older man. Frohike looked different to the scruffy Frohike in his world. This Frohike wore neatly pressed clothes and his hair neatly combed. Gone were his trademark leather vest and fingerless gloves.

" I heard you were in the hospital, how are you feeling?" Frohike asked him.

" A little foggy…how did you know I was in the hospital?"

Frohike hesitated, " A friend told me."

" Langly right?"

" Yeah. He also told me you were coming by to see me."

" So you keep in contact with him?"

" Only him. Not Byers." Frohike paused, " Langly's more or less forgiven me."

" So what have you been doing with yourself?" Mulder asked as Frohike lead him into the kitchen. It was a very nice kitchen. The whole townhouse looked nice and very un-Frohike.

" I got myself a life Mulder…" Frohike told him.

" I can see that. You've done well for yourself."

" Do you want a drink?"

" Something cold thanks," Mulder wandered into the living room. He sat down on a plush white couch and noticed a framed photo of Frohike with a familiar woman standing next to him.

Frohike entered the living room and handed Mulder his coffee.

" You married Frohike?" Mulder asked gesturing to the wedding photo.

" That's the first thing I did when I left the guys, I found her and married her." Frohike said, " It was the best thing I ever did."

" And she said yes?"

" Yeah why wouldn't she? I loved her for five years and she loved me."

" Well…I'm happy for you guys. At least something good has come out of this." Mulder said, " Byers and Langly told me what happened between the three of you and I gotta ask why…why did you work with Cancer man?"

" Because I had no choice," Frohike replied, " He threatened to kill me. And Langly and Byers. I found out too much about him and he wanted me dead…unless I work for him. If I worked for him, he'd leave them alone."

" So you betrayed them because you were protecting them?"

Frohike nodded, " I'll never forget the look on Byers face when he learned the truth about me. He hates me and always will. That's why I never visited you in hospital. I was afraid he'd be there."

" Well he wasn't," Mulder said.

" It's been three years. Langly doesn't call me that often, he's too paranoid about Byers and what will happen if Byers found out."

" Why don't you stay here tonight?" Frohike suggested, " I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind. It's too late to start driving back to Maryland anyway."

" Sure. That'd be nice-" Mulder started to agree when his phone rang.

" Mulder."

" It's Scully, where are you?"

" I'm at Frohike's place. I know what happened between him, Byers and Langly. Did you know Frohike got married?"

" Of course. Walter and I were at his wedding. Have you gotten your memory back yet?"

" No, I'm still fuzzy…"

" I just wanted to see if you were ok, I have to go-"

" Scully-" she hung up quickly and Mulder frowned at his cell phone. Scully had been acting weird ever since he learned she was married. It was like she was avoiding him. But he was just being paranoid. Wasn't he?"

The door opened then and Frohike got up to greet his wife who was juggling two grocery bags and her handbag.

" Let me take those," Frohike said taking two, " Did you get all the ingredients?" he asked kissing her before peering into one of the bags.

" Yes no problem but I can't say the same for the check out lines…" Carly Garrett looked up to see Fox Mulder sitting on her couch.

" Hello Fox," she greeted him.

" Hi Carly," Mulder replied. Carly was an old friend of his and through him she had met and became friends with The Lone Gunmen and Frohike had fallen head over heels for her. In his world, Frohike's love for Carly was unrequited because she was involved with someone else.

" What are you doing here?"

" It's…a long story," Frohike answered for Mulder, " he can stay the night can't he? It's too late to drive back."

" Of course. If you start dinner I'll make up the guest bedroom." She kissed him before disappearing upstairs.

XXX

After dinner, Carly went upstairs and Mulder turned to Frohike, " Frohike, you have to help me."

" What's wrong?"

" I was in a car accident, I woke up and this world…this life isn't mine! Everything and everyone I know…it's all different. Changed."

" This isn't your life?"

" No! None of this is real! In my old life I was still an FBI Agent, Scully is my partner and not married to our boss and you still work with Byers and Langly and not living the married life!"

" This isn't real?" Frohike gestured at his kitchen.

" No. This is an alternate universe."

Frohike laughed and stopped when he realized Mulder was serious, " I'm not real?"

" None of this is." Mulder said and his head started to pound, " I need you to help me set things right again. Scully won't."

" Well, I-"

Mulder stood up and the room spun dizzily around him," I'm going to bed." He said.

" Let me show you the way," Frohike said and lead him upstairs.

That night, Frohike stared at the ceiling wide awake. He kept thinking what Mulder had said earlier. His life wasn't real? Marrying Carly hadn't been real?

Carly rolled over and found Frohike wide awake, " What's wrong?" she asked and Frohike told her what happened.

Carly smiled and propped herself up on her elbow, " Mulder's been in an accident. He's got a head injury." She took his hand and pressed it against her face," You don't think I'm real? That our life together isn't real?"

" No, I mean yes! " Frohike corrected himself and Carly covered his body with hers, " Mulder is pretty convinced none of this is real." he reached up and stroked Carly's hair.

" I think you need convincing that is all real." Carly said before kissing him hungrily.

_Mulder's wrong. This is real. He's gotta be wrong. _Frohike thought _I love Carly and no one is taking her away from me_


End file.
